


Dance With Me

by Ellohcee



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Marichat, Mild season 2 spoiler, balcony, dance, friends to crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 16:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13368306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellohcee/pseuds/Ellohcee
Summary: Some people say cats don't dance, but this one does when he hops down on Marinette's balcony one evening.





	Dance With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Before you read: Very slight spoiler for season 2, just a brief mention.
> 
> From writing prompt #29 - "Dance"
> 
> This work can also be found on my tumblr [Here](https://ellohcee.tumblr.com/post/167332999938/from-the-prompt-list-can-you-do-29-dance)

Chat drops in a little more frequently these days, she notices. He claims it’s part of patrol, all business, but Marinette can’t help the fondness that blooms in her chest whenever he drops down onto her balcony, swinging his staff around in a showy manner before stowing it on the back of his belt. He’ll saunter over when she’s already outside, or quietly tap on the window if he sees the light on inside. Marinette has become used to her partner bounding through the night to visit.

She finds herself hanging out on the roof more on days when she’s not patrolling, enjoying his company when he comes around. They have a great dynamic and get along when she’s Ladybug, but he’s a little more down to earth with her when she’s Marinette. She takes advantage of this, getting to know her partner a little better on day to day things. There’s only so much he can say of course, but he lets slip a little more personal details when they’re just hanging out on her roof top.

Chat is going for the same thing. When he’s Adrien, Marinette is so flighty, stuttering and nervous. But as Chat she seems more comfortable, even teasing him in a way that other civilians are too enamored or nervous to do. She doesn’t treat him like a hero or a celebrity, not even as some creep who keeps showing up uninvited. They joke, they laugh, they talk about silly things. He likes it, constantly wondering at a way to allow Marinette to feel comfortable with him like this all the time.

So on this warm night when he lands gracefully on her roof and he hears music, something in him stirs. “Good evening Princess,” he says casually, his gaze finding a small bluetooth speaker sitting on a small table next to her where she’s reading something on her phone. She looks up, aiming a welcoming smile and closing whatever she’s doing without hesitation.

“Hey you,” Marinette says.

Chat walks closer with blatant curiosity. He knows she likes Jagged Stone, but other than that he doesn’t have much scope on what music she’s into. “What are you listening to?” he asks. The song sounds like it’s just started, and he doesn’t recognize the beat.

“Catfish and the Bottlemen,” she says, laughing when he pulls a face. “A mouthful, I know.”

She’s got her own trajectory  
She leaves my heart 11 degrees  
I see her eyes reflecting me  
I see her lifestyle affecting me

He likes it, he immediately decides. It’s not quite Jagged, but it’s got a good pace and that makes him want to dance suddenly. He thinks of that party Chloe held and fondness for that memory makes a happy feeling stir in his chest. They’d been close, comfortable, in a way that he’d never quite achieved with her before that moment. It had been really nice, and while this wasn’t exactly slow dance music, he could still work with it.

So he looks at the girl and holds his hand out, smiling playfully. “Dance with me, Princess?”

Marinette blinks at him in surprise, her eyes flicking from his hand and then up to his face. Chat can tell she’s trying to figure out if this is a joke or a tease, but the brief internal debate settles when she finds what she’s looking for in his eyes. She relaxes into a smile that makes her face glow in that way he loves, and lets out a soft chuckle. Her hand finds his own as the offer is accepted, and Chat lifts her from her seat to the open area of the balcony.

He has no idea what he’s doing but he doesn’t care, he only focuses on how she laughs and takes his other hand in her own. It immediately turns into a kind of swing dance but not as fast or frantically paced, slowed back a bit to match the beat and momentum of the music. They move around and under each other’s arms, spinning and dipping and weaving. They move apart, connected by one hand each, before moving back in and they turn into a spin while meeting in the middle.

She says “Oxygen’s overrated  
I don’t even need to breathe”  
She’s got a tank full of highs and a mind that never sleeps

I loved you then  
I love you now  
So make me laugh  
For an hour  
Then rip me off  
High as a cloud  
And leave that taste  
In my mouth

Chat’s bravery increases and while they are connect by both hands, he spins her around and loops one arm in front of her almost like a loose embrace, before she turns again and their arms uncross. He thinks that might have been Salsa technically but Chat doesn’t even care, because the smile on her face and her laugh in the night blows away all of his technical dance lessons from when he was younger.

“I didn’t know you could dance,” Marinette points out with a grin as they step around each other, she moves under his arm and then back out.

“Likewise,” he returns playfully. “I had to take ballroom dancing when I was younger, but this is much more fun,” he laughs.

Marinette has to agree, and she can’t keep the silly smile off her face even if she wanted to. He’s usually in good spirits and letting off jokes left and right, but she can’t recall ever seeing him this carefree and just having so much fun. She likes this, it makes his face come alive in a way she can’t quite describe, that excited flush to his cheeks and a light in his eyes. Marinette can tell in this moment that he doesn’t get too many opportunities like this, so she vows to indulge his playful tendencies in any way she can from now on, just to see that adorable glow on his face.

She says “Oxygen’s overrated  
I don’t even need to breathe”  
She’s got a tank full of highs  
And a mind that never sleeps  
“Oxygen’s overrated  
I don’t even need to breathe”  
She’s got a tank full of highs  
And a mind.  
That never.  
Sleeps

The song goes into a guitar solo and she stands on her toes to twirl Chat under her arm, making him laugh in glee. Their gazes meet in passing before he spins her, and in those moments she sees the most dazzling, elated smile and it’s like there are stars in his eyes. They loop around and he swings her out in an arc before they meet back again, and Marinette feels her heart perform a funny little flip in her chest that leaves her surprisingly flustered.

But she can’t help smiling back at him in response to his joy, her face flushed like Chat’s as the chorus picks back up.

She says “Oxygen’s overrated  
I don’t even need to breathe”  
I’ve got a tank full of highs  
And a mind that never sleeps"  
“Oxygen’s overrated  
I don’t even need to breathe”  
She’s got a tank full of highs  
And a mind that never sleeps

As the song ends, Chat pulls her close in a sudden movement and spins her around enough for her feet to lift off the ground. Marinette’s legs curl slightly behind her and she laughs in a shocked glee, arms around his neck to keep herself upright. As Chat’s excited spin starts to slow, Marinette’s feet find the roof once more and they hold each other close for a few moments as they laugh together. If the world is moving just as much for him as it is for her, Marinette doesn’t feel bad hanging onto him for a minute.

The world takes it’s rightful place after a few seconds for their dizzy heads to recuperate, and Marinette is still giggling breathlessly as they pull apart. “Chat, feel free to drop by anytime and drag me into a dance because that was so much fun,” she snickers, reaching up to straighten his messy hair a bit.

Chat’s still got that huge smile on his face, fueled by her invitation and the flush on her cheeks. The slow dance with her had been sweet and intimate, but this was fun and exhilarating and he hasn’t felt like this in a long time. Marinette’s happiness has always been infectious, but this tonight is going to compete for his new favorite memory with her.

The two sit down on the roof for a breather, spending the next hour talking and laughing and just forgetting the rest of the world for a little while. For an unusually long time Marinette feels her heart racing happily, and she has to wonder how much of it is from exertion and how much is from the look on Chat’s face.

Because for the rest of the night after their dance, his smile could rival the full moon hanging over their heads.


End file.
